Many types of completions are used in sand control operations. Generally, a completion assembly is positioned in a wellbore and a service tool is used in cooperation with the completion assembly to create a gravel pack in the annulus around the completion assembly. The gravel pack helps filter out sand and other particulates from a desired production fluid entering the wellbore.
The gravel pack is formed by flowing a gravel slurry downhole to the well zone to be treated. At the well zone, a carrier fluid is separated from the gravel slurry leaving gravel to form the gravel pack. The carrier fluid reenters the completion assembly through a screen and is returned upwardly through a washpipe section of the service tool. The return flow is directed upwardly through a central passage of the washpipe and then diverted outwardly to an annular flow path through a crossover port. Because of this construction, the length of the wash pipe is generally similar to the length of the well zone to be treated.